The present invention relates generally to utility services, and more specifically, to a method and system for performing distribution control (i.e., demand management) of utility service assets within a utility service network in the form of automated load curtailment, use of energy storage systems, use of renewable energy sources and local energy generation, for example.
Distribution of utility service assets is a major concern. There are several utility service congestion areas (i.e., load pockets) in many metropolitan areas. Congestion occurs when actual or schedule energy flow is restricted below desired levels either by the capacity along the transmission line or by operational restrictions enforced to protect security and reliability of the utility service network. Sometimes, load pockets change due to time and temperature. It is imperative that the existing and growing congestion problems be remedied because the current and projected effects of the congestion are severe. Due to the congestion issues, the utility service networks periodically experience equipment failures and system outages and/or overloads.
It is desirable to provide a method and system that provides distribution control of utility service assets using various energy resources to minimize congestion and maximize reliability.